


The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff

by topmad



Series: Troy and Abed are in love and no one can stop them [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed is Ravenclaw, Abed is a little out of character, Abed is charming, Abed is confusing, Abed is kinda oblivious, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Annie and Britta for Trobed, Best Friends, But also not, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeff is like a father, M/M, Mixed Signals, They are all much younger, Troy gets angsty, Troy is a hufflepuff, Troy is in love, all that jazz, but also blatantly obvious, but i tried my best, but still takes place in 2009, just be patient, they try and help troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: Troy first meets Abed on the Hogwarts express, and immediately they can't get enough of each other.Or basically, the Trobed Hogwarts fic that no one needs but still gets. Not crazy long, and some scenes are random, but I hope you enjoy anyways!!
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Rachel (Community), Troy Barnes & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Troy and Abed are in love and no one can stop them [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Troy I don’t know if you’ll be able to fit.” Annie said, giving him a frown as he was standing by the door of the train compartment. His smile faltered as he looked at his friends, They weren’t wrong. Britta and Shirely were on one side and Jeff and Annie were on the other, leaving basically no room for him to sit with them.

“Oh.. Okay. I’ll go find another compartment.” He said after a moment, almost choking on his words. He always seemed to be the one to be left out, he just wasn’t as close to them as they all were to each other. Sure, Annie was really good to him and Britta and him almost had a thing for a while, but it was still different. He never had someone who he truly connected with, someone who would make room for him. His chest felt empty with sadness as he closed the door, starting to walk down the hallway and look for an open compartment. He walked by at least 3 or 4 before he found a basically open one, a taller boy sitting there reading a book.

No one else was in the compartment, the whole other side open for Troy to sit. He gave a small knock on the side of the door, alerting the older boy. He was a ravenclaw, Troy noticed, and as the boy slightly tilted his head in confusion, Troy gave a shy smile.

“Could I uh- Could I sit here, with you?” Troy asked, rubbing the back of his neck. The kid looked him over before giving a nod.

“Yeah sure.”

Troy smiled happily at that, immediately sitting across from the kid. He looked about 17 maybe, at least a year older than Troy. He seemed nice, and that was all Troy needed to know.

“Abed.” The kid said, sticking his hand out. Troy took his hand and gave him a small shake.

“Troy.”

“Well, hello Troy.” Abed simply said, before putting his book away. Looking up at Troy he started staring, making Troy feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

“So, um.. Ravenclaw huh?” Troy started, feeling awkward as he did. Abed blinked before looking down at Troy's outfit.

“And you’re a Hufflepuff. I don’t think I've ever really talked to a Hufflepuff before. You seem to have that Hufflepuff energy, shy but also curious. Say, do I seem to have Ravenclaw energy? It feels like I do but to get an insight into a strangers mind might be helpful.” Abed asked out of nowhere. 

Troy was stunned, Abed seemed to be very upfront about things and they only started talking 5 minutes ago. “I guess, you seem to be very smart and outside of.. Social norms?” 

Abed smiled excitedly at that, biting his bottom lip softly as he did so. Troy was nervous, very nervous, he didn’t understand why when he was friends with so many different people. Abed quickly looked him up and down with a smile before grabbing the bag next to him, rummaging through it before taking out a few coins. He counted them in his palm as Troy watched, right as the candy trolley stopped at their compartment.

“What would you like?” She asked the two, Troy about to say nothing for him, when Abed stood up and looked at the trolley.

“Could we get two exploding bonbons, three pack of jelly slugs, and two… How many chocolate frogs do you want?” Abed asked as he turned to look at Troy, who was still stunned. Finally he realized the question was aimed at him.

“Uhhhhh.. four? two for me and two for you.” Troy mumbled, making Abed finger gun him with a wink and a pow sound his lips made.

“4 chocolate frogs please. Anything else?” He turned and asked Troy again. Troy hated telling Abed he wanted any more, but it was obvious Abed didn’t seem to mind.

“I don’t know, I think I’m alright.”

“It’s obvious you want something else, don’t stress about it, I want to buy it for you.” 

Troy felt his cheeks heat up, no one had ever wanted to buy something for him.

“What about a box of toffees, we can share, they're my favorite.” He finally said, and Abed nodded with a smile, happy he received an answer.

“And a box of toffees please. Here you go.” He handed the trolley lady his many coins, her having to put all of the sweets in a small bag. He gave her a smile as she smiled back, before rolling the trolley to the next compartment. Abed closed the door, sitting back down across Troy while looking through the bag.

“Here you are, one exploding bonbon pack, two chocolate frogs, and one box of shared toffees.” Abed held out for Troy to take, making Troy smile thankfully.

“How did you know the Trolley was coming?”

“It always comes 10 minutes after we start going, then she loops back around after the 2nd hour passes.” Abed simply said, putting some of the sweets back in the bag. Troy smiled, he smiled brightly, making Abed give him a soft smile back when he noticed Troy.

“Thank you for all of this, you really didn’t have to get me anything, but I’ll pay you back.”

“You can pay me back by eating all of this with me. You know, I took you for a pumpkin pasties type of guy, you have this warmness to you and you smell good, just like them.” Abed said, using his teeth to rip the head part of one of the jelly slugs.

Troy felt his ears heat up, giving Abed a bashful chuckle as he opened the box of toffees, “I really like those, I love pie, but toffee is my weak spot. I take it yours is jelly slugs?”

“Ding ding ding, you got it. But I also do enjoy a good treacle fudge. Never have those on the trolley though.” 

Troy watched as Abed downed the first slug like it was a noodle, slurping up the rest of the body and chewing intensely, before swallowing. “You seem to know a lot about sweets.”

Abed shrugged, “I like sweets. Plus I’m in my 6th year so obviously I know everything about the Honeydukes Express Trolley.”

“I’m a 5th year.” Troy said in response, making Abed smile as he leaned forward, slowly grabbing a toffee from the box on Troy’s lap. Troy sucked in a breath silently, it was a small and probably not a second thought gesture from Abed, but it still startled the younger Hufflepuff.

“Are you now?” Abed leaned back into his seat, taking a small bite from part of the toffee, “Why are you here with me then? Don’t you have other friends?”

Troy sighed, “They couldn’t fit me in their compartment. It’s okay though, it’s my fault for getting there when they already all were sitting there. It used to be just Britta, Jeff, and I but as the years went on, we also became friends with Annie, then Shirely.”

“Well i’m sorry about that, i’m sure your friends are fine people. Hey, at least I have someone new to talk to. Obviously I don’t have many friends.” He gestured to the seats being open besides where Troy was sitting. 

“I’m glad to meet and be here with you, even if it’s just for the train ride. I enjoy meeting new people.” Troy said, a soft smile present on his lips. Abed smiled back, picking up a chocolate frog box. Troy picked up one of his too, and they toasted the boxes together. Giving a small laugh, Troy opened his box and grabbed the frog by it’s leg, eating the piece off.

\----

“Well, then professor Chang took his wand and broke it right in front of Garret! That poor kid, I don’t know how Chang is still even allowed to teach here anymore. I for one would much rather have a more mature and sophisticated dark arts teacher.” Abed told Troy, as they walked off the train and towards the carriages. They hadn’t stopped talking the whole ride there, they just clicked and Troy was more excited about that than he had been in a very long time.

“Troy!” He heard, the two boys turning around to see Annie and the rest of the gang. Pierce was there too, he usually sat with Leonard and that group on the train, but always ended back up with the rest of them. Troy was almost stunned, he can’t believe he forgot about the rest of the group, the two of them were just having such a good time that he didn’t even think twice about them.

“How did the train ride go?” Britta asked, all of them looking at Abed and back to Troy. 

“Oh, it was good. This is Abed, I sat with him on the ride there. He’s a 6th year Ravenclaw!!” Troy said excitedly, basically on a sugar high from all the sweets. So was Abed, who smiled brightly and happily at all of them, well mostly at Troy, who didn’t seem to pay attention to that.

“Sorry about the compartment situation Troy, obviously there’s room in the carriage. Abed can come too.” Jeff said, making Troy smile, looking back towards Abed before doing their new handshake they learned on the ride, right after they ate all of their sweets.

The rest of the group was confused, not one of them had seen Troy so happy and energetic before, but they were happy that he made a new friend that he obviously liked being around.

As they walked, Troy and Abed were basically glued to the hip, talking as they walked in front of the group.

“I think Troy has a crush~” Annie sang to Britta, who smiled knowingly. All of them knew already, the way Troy smiled was something they had never seen present on Troy’s face before, and they all found it rather funny how quick Troy could get infatuated.

As they made their way to the carriages, Troy stopped. The beautiful yet haunting sight of the Thestrals struck him, he had heard of them but never had he seen them before.

“Wow, this is my first time seeing the Thestrals.. My Grandpa died a few months ago, in the hospital. We all were there, at least he was around family.” Troy softly choked out, making Abed stop for a second. 

“Are you okay? My grandma died a while ago, I’ve seen them for about 3 years now.”

Troy nodded, and they both began to walk again. “I’m fine, I wasn’t that close with him, he was kind of an asshole, but he was still family.”

“Well if you ever need someone, I’m here. I may not be the best at processing things, but I feel closer to you than I have with anyone at Hogwarts previously.” Abed said, putting an arm around his shoulders, Troy feeling his face grow hot. 

Everyone behind them raised their eyebrows, looking at each other with growing smirks. This was gonna be an interesting year.

\----

It was about 4 months since they first met, and boy were they closer than ever. After arriving at Hogwarts, Troy taught Abed the secret code to get into the Hufflepuff common room, and Abed told Troy some of the answers to the many riddles used to get into the Ravenclaw housing. They would sit by each other during meals, and always were together during study hall. He was still hanging out with the rest of the group, but Abed now was always with them too.

Troy remembered one day while waiting for Abed to get out of class, Annie and Britta came up to him, and without him getting out a full hello, they started dragging him into the courtyard. It was just beginning to snow, making Troy groan in frustration.

“What is going on?” He demanded, he didn’t want to be out here for too long or his ears would freeze. 

“We wanted to talk to you about you and Abed.” Annie said, both of them dragging him over to a bench by the wall. 

“What about me and Abed?”

“How do you feel about Abed?” Britta asked, making Troy blink once or twice, before starting to get up and walk away. The two girls lunged at him, grabbing him as he muttered and made him sit back down.

“Why do you want to talk to me about this right now, he’s coming out of class in 10 minutes.”

“Well that is just enough time. We’ve noticed how close the two of you are, but we also noticed how you’re acting.”

“What do you mean, how am I acting?”

“Like a love sick puppy.” Annie bluntly remarked, making Troy gasp, offended at the remark. 

“I’m not like a love sick puppy!” 

“Oh hey, there’s Abed, didn’t expect him to get out early.” Britta said, making Troy stand up and look around.

“Where?” After a second more of looking around, he turned back to the two girls, smirks on their faces as he realized the trick. Rolling his eyes before sitting back down, he put his head in his hands. “Okay maybe I am like a love sick puppy. I just don’t know what to do…”

“Tell him how you feel.” Britta said, the two girls starting to rub Troy’s back as he sank further into his palms.

“You guys are crazy. I can’t just do that. Abed is Abed, and I'm just... me.” He sounded defeated, like he was never going to live the life that he desperately wanted.

“Hey!” Annie grabbed his shoulders, lifting him back to sit up and look at them. “I know damn well that that’s not true, you are beyond amazing Troy. Anyone would be lucky to have you, especially Abed.”

“But what if he doesn’t want me?” Troy was almost in tears as he sighed, putting his palms on his face as he slid them downward. 

Annie and Britta looked at each other, before Britta spoke. “Troy, you’ll never know if you don’t even try. Might as well, you two seem too close to break apart because of one crush.”

Troy sighed again before nodding, “You’re right. I just don’t know when.”

“You’ll find the right time, promise… But make it soon!” Annie said, making Troy smile at the two girls and wrapping his arms around them, giving them one handed hugs.

“Hey guys! Troy, are you ready to go? Jeff is waiting for us to help him with his mandrake.” Abed said, Troy jumping up after letting go of the two girls.

“Yes I am, bye guys, see you later!” Troy said, his energy immediately changing when he saw Abed. The two girls smiled and said their goodbyes, Troy and Abed making their way to the Gryffindor common room.

“What were you guys talking about?” Abed asked casually as they walked, making Troy have to come up with something quick.

“Answers to the last potions assignment we had, you and I got it done early remember?”

“Oh, well isn’t Annie usually the one who knows that stuff?”

“They were just stuck on a question. Britta thought it was B while Annie thought it was C, it was actually D.” Troy tried not to seem suspicious, and Abed seemed to take the bait.

“Sounds like a them problem. C’mon.” Abed beckoned, Abed adjusting each one of their scarves before going into the Gryffindor house.

__

The conversation that Troy had with Annie and Britta was in the back of his head at every moment, and it was really starting to get to him.

Maybe it wasn’t the conversation itself, maybe it was having to face head on with his crush on Abed, something that he didn’t want to even have to do.

He could live with it, he could live with always being in love with the most important person in his life, and never telling him. He could live with always being together, even if they weren’t _together_ together. At least he wanted to believe he could.

It was just hard saying how he felt to Abed, although Abed was the one that would never judge him for anything, he didn’t want to risk it. Because to know Abed had the potential to judge and leave his life forever, Troy was okay with not taking risks.

“Are you two going to the game?” Jeff asked Troy one day, as they were walking out of their Study of Ancient Runes class. Troy shrugged, gripping his books tighter as they walked. They were on their way to lunch, Troy happy to get out of that boring class. He honestly didn’t even know why he took it. Well maybe it was because Jeff put it down on his schedule without telling Troy so they had one together. 

“I don’t know, Abed and I were gonna hang out at my dorm and study, because we’re going to Hogsmeade in the morning. Abed wants to go to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop early this time, he says it’s much better getting the morning coffee than evening tea.” 

“You two go to Madam Puddifoots together?” Jeff asked with a big growing smile, like he knew something important, which made Troy look at him confused.

“Yeah, Abed loves the place, we go there every weekend to get their weekend special drink extravaganza thing they put on . Why? Should we stop going there? It isn’t hexed is it?” Troy whispered the last part, hismind wandered to horrible things that could happen to them there, making him extra nervous.

“No stupid, do you even notice others there?” Jeff asked, making Troy shake his head. Jeff couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “ _Couples_ go there for dates, it’s barely ever a place for platonic relationships.”

Troy took a second to realize what Jeff was saying, before he froze in the middle of the hallway, a shocked look on his face. “Are you kidding me??”

Jeff laughed at Troy’s reaction, making him put an arm over his shoulder to keep Troy walking forward. “How have you not realized this? Wow.”

“Well I don’t immediately think, ‘ _oh this is a date with Abed. Not like I see and hang out with Abed every single day and basically never leave his side except for classes_!’” Troy said, making Jeff roll his eyes with a sigh. They made it to the great hall, already seeing everybody in their group with each other. Abed smiled when he saw Troy, only faltering a little when he noticed Jeff’s hand on the other boy's shoulders. 

“It sounds like you guys are already dating. Just think about asking Abed to the game okay? You guys never go do the things everyone else does.”

“Everyone else is exactly the reason why we don’t.. Hi Abed.” Troy said as he sat down next to Abed and smiled happily, Jeff taking his hand off his shoulder before going and sitting next to Annie.

“Troy! There you are!” Abed said, the two of them doing their handshake, “Did you figure out what assignment’s you want to do tonight? I feel like we should focus on Defense Against The Dark Arts, or Astronomy class. We both need some work on Demiguise, BowTruckle, and how each star line up became the way they did.”

“Um, hey, I was thinking, what if we don’t study tonight?”

Abed laughed, thinking Troy was joking, before losing his smile as he looked at Troy, realizing he wasn’t. “What? What else would we do?”

“What if we went to the Quidditch game tonight? We don’t have to go the whole time but maybe it would be fun to do something different together.”

Abed looked confused, studying Troy’s face to try and figure out what was going on. They never did this stuff, they were comfortable the way they were, plus since both were half-bloods, they had plenty of other sports to watch. As Abed looked at Troy though, seeing the hopeful look on his face, his heart couldn’t help but feel warm.

“Okay, okay. I can’t say no to you.”

Troy’s chest felt like it dropped off a bridge, Troy couldn’t help but feel so happy yet so nervous. Abed was always soft on him, and Troy was the same way, but it always made Troy feel like a little kid with a crush.

\---

It was a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game, making Abed way more excited than Troy had seen him be about a sports game before. 

“Jeff and Annie have another thing coming to them!” Abed said, as they got ready for the game in Troy’s dorm, “We’re gonna kick their asses!!”

Troy chuckled as he put on a Ravenclaw jersey, making Abed smile at him “Come here.” He softly said.

Frozen for a second, Troy couldn’t help but like the way Abed said that. Troy made his way over to Abed, who turned towards his dresser and back to Troy, holding containers of face paint. 

“Wow you are going all out.”

“Well I thought since we never go, why not go with enthusiasm. But what can I say, I’m a sucker for doing things with you.” Abed said, grabbing Troy’s shirt softly and bringing him closer, getting close to his face as he started applying the paint.

“You do?” Troy watched Abed dip his pointer and middle fingertips into the paint, before bringing it up to his face. Putting the paint on his cheeks made him let out a soft giggle, it was cold and felt weird. That made Abed smile, applying another layer.

“Well of course, we do everything together. If I didn’t want to hang out with you, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. You are the only person I would do anything with, if we’re being honest.”

Honest. Troy’s heart felt like it was choking him, he knew this was the time to be honest about how he felt.

“Abed.” Troy simply said, making Abed look at him into his eyes. “I uh.. I-” Troy was stuttering, 

‘ _c’mon just get it out_ ’ he thought.

“I-I am so glad that we found each other this year, you mean everything to me.” Nope, that was not what he wanted to say. Just because it was true, doesn’t mean that was anywhere near a confession. The reaction he got from that though, Troy would say it over and over for the rest of his life. Abed was grinning from ear to ear, and he pulled Troy into a big hug, his fingers hovering over Troy’s back to not get the face paint on his fingertips anywhere.

“I love you.” Abed mumbled into his shoulder, making Troy squeeze Abed tighter.

“I love you too.”

As they released each other, Troy beckoned with his hands to give the paint to him.

“Now let me put some paint on your face too. We got a game to catch.”

\-----

The game was crazy, crazier than Troy expected it to be, and they stayed almost the whole entire time.

“Wow, very fitting, Traitors!” Jeff said as the boys walked up to the rest of the group, but the two of them just laughed as they flaunted off their Ravenclaw support outfits.

“You’re just mad that we’re beating you already!” Abed said, pointing up towards the scoreboard. Troy laughed before shivering a little, making Abed put his arm around him to warm him up.

Jeff smiled and raised his eyebrows knowingly at Troy, who gave him a ‘shut up’ look. They made their way to the bleachers, the group sitting in the front. 

“Hey boys! See you are all dressed up!!” Annie said, giving the two of them hugs. They both smiled and leaned into the hugs, breaking away to focus on the game. Troy was usually interested in sports, he played football for a while at his school, well up until he got his letter from Hogwarts. He still remembers the grimace his grandma gave him as he read the letter aloud, and although his dad and his dad’s girlfriend seemed interested, he knew they were happy for him to leave for a year.

“You okay?” Abed nudged him with his left shoulder, making Troy come out of his daze. He smiled softly as he regained focus, nodding his head. Abed looked him over with concern, but just put his hand on Troy’s head and shook it like a dog when he thought he was telling the truth.

“Do you want anything from the stand? I’m getting us a bag of popcorn to share, but do you want some exploding bonbons?” Abed asked Troy after a few minutes of yelling and swearing when the other team scored a point.

“Uh yes, if you don’t mind. Could you also get me a butterbeer?” Abed grinned while pointing at Troy, letting him know that was a great idea, making Troy smile back. He held his hand out and less than a second after, he felt Abed slap his hand with his, their handshake still prominent even after months.

Getting up, Troy watched Abed start to walk out of the stands before Annie stopped him by grabbing his pants. 

“Are you going to the stand? Get me some fudge flies will you?”

“Ooh, get me some candyfloss and a pumpkin juice!” Jeff said without looking away from the game. 

“Two Gillywater’s! For Shirley and I.” Britta said, and Abed looked over at Pierce expectedly.

After a second, Pierce answered almost shamefully, “Two Liquorice wands..”

“Anything else, anyone?” Abed said, obviously annoyed at this point. They all shook their heads or waved him away, making Abed look at Troy and roll his eyes. He pretended to hand gesture a wand waving around next to his own head, before shooting it towards his temple, leaning his head over quickly as though he casted a spell to kill himself. Troy laughed out loud at that, and Abed gave him a wink, before leaving to get all of their requested snacks.

A second or two passed before someone wacked him in the head, making him turn around while rubbing the back of his head.

“What the actual hell?” He said, looking to see an annoyed Britta, Annie… And Jeff? _Great_.

“We are asking the same thing, have you told him yet??” Annie asked nervously, the 3 of them looking mad as he cowered down a little.

“So you two act like _that_ as friends? Geesh, I really thought you said something already, not my fault I got these two matchmakers hopes up.” Jeff said, putting his hands up in defense as the two girls now looked at him annoyed.

“I just, there just hasn’t been a good time!” Troy tried to explain, but there was no changing their attitudes. “Okay, fine. I might be scared. BUT!! But I have tried to tell him, my mouth just got all wordy and then not wordy and it was a special moment.. Nevermind. Anyways, I will tell him when I can, I promise.”

“You better!!” Britta and Annie said at the same time, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

Troy smiled at them before standing up. “I’m gonna go help Abed if he needs it.”

“Okay, don’t forget my pumpkin juice!!” Jeff said, Troy nodding his head, bored and ready to be with Abed again..

It didn’t take long to find Abed, who was trying to carry everything in his arms, the candies secure in his arms but the rest of it was almost all falling. 

“Woah, hey I got some!” Troy ran up to him, grabbing the drinks that Abed was trying to balance. “I should have come with you.”

“It’s okay Troy, thank you for coming now.” Abed gave him a small smile, but something else was on his mind, Troy always could tell.

“What’s going on?” Troy asked, his voice becoming softer as Abed’s mind was somewhere else. He almost felt bad for asking, the way Abed was acting just seemed so off. He wasn’t particularly upset, he almost looked like he was daydreaming, his body slightly swaying.

“The vendor, she asked me out on a date. I said yes.”

“What?? Abed do you even know her?” Troy was shocked, and every step they took made Troy’s heart sink further into his throat, this can’t be happening. 

“No but I’ve seen her around. I’m actually kind of excited. She’s a Hufflepuff but she always hangs out with Ravenclaws, so it’s not hard to spot her out.” Abed casually said, and Troy could barely get the words out. He felt like a fish out of water, breathing but no sentence could get formed from choking on his words.

“That’s great Abed.” He finally said, forcing a smile before they got up on the stands, reaching everyone and giving them everything they wanted. He felt dizzy, and couldn’t get a handle on his breathing, making him not sit down even though Abed did.

“Are you okay Troy?” Pierce asked, which was weird of Pierce but Troy didn’t even care at that point.

“I think i’m gonna go back to the castle, I’m uh I’m _really_ tired.” Troy said, all of them looking at him funny. He tried to act as normal as he could under these circumstances.

“Okay then, we’ll see you guys later.” Abed said as he stood up, collecting their snacks he set down on the stands, but Troy put his hand up to stop him.

“No no, I’d rather go alone.” He tried not to sound upset, but it was hard biting his tongue to stop the tears from falling.

Everyone was shocked, never in a million years would Troy ever go somewhere without Abed. Especially when Abed was already there with him. It made Abed look at him with sad puppy eyes, like he just yelled at him for spilling his kibble all over the floor. Slowly and almost defeated like, Abed sat back down, Troy turning and leaving without another word to any of them. He looked back a couple of times, all of them shocked and frozen in place, and he turned away once more when he made eye contact with Abed.

The walk to the castle wasn’t far at all, at least now that Troy was too busy almost having a full on panic attack the way there. When he got far enough away he fell down to his knees, breathing heavily with tears in his eyes. One stupid little date caused this pain, a date that could change his entire life. He felt stupid, he felt like everything he thought was happening was totatlly opposite to what was actually happening. Why would Abed like him in any way other than as a friend? Why did he think he had a chance at all? Why would Abed like someone so cowardly and stupid, when Abed was so brave about everything he did and never seemed to be wrong.

No. No he wasn’t going to let this get to him. This wasn’t fair but there was nothing he could do. Maybe the date would go horribly wrong, and things would be normal like nothing changed at all. Even then, it confirmed that Abed wasn’t into him in a way Troy wanted him to be.

He sighed loudly as he caught his breath, taking a second before getting back up, wiping off the grass and dirt stains on his pants. He would have taken off the jersey if it wasn’t getting so cold out. 

“You’re okay you’re okay you’re okay.” He whispered to himself, finally starting to walk again, letting the tears softly fall down his cheeks.

“You’ll be okay.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since the whole situation happened, and Troy had never felt so trapped, so alone. Abed went on the date a day or two after he was asked, a little fast in Troy’s opinion. No, no he was going to try and at least tolerate this.

“It was awesome!” Abed had told him, “She is like everything I could ever want in a person.”

I guess he was right, because soon Abed was hanging out with Troy less and less, and now it was almost a dream if Abed even talked to him. It wasn’t because Troy also didn’t make an effort, of course he was trying to. Kind of..

It was just so hard, he was so sure that Abed and him were supposed to be together, yet at the same time, he couldn’t stop second guessing this whole situation.

It was so different, all Abed did was be with Rachel, and it almost felt like Troy was just a placeholder until Abed found someone else. Maybe he was, maybe Abed just needed someone to be there for him so that when he found who he truly wanted, he could at least say he had someone before. 

The rest of the group noticed a big shift in Troy’s behavior. He started being late, he never left his common room during free time, and he would sit as far away from Abed and Rachel as possible in the Great Hall. 

He currently was sitting out in the courtyard, the snow falling quickly onto him, but unlike usual he didn’t even shiver. He wasn’t doing anything, just sitting there, looking off into space, before he noticed two legs standing in front of him. He looked up to see Jeff, who was looking at him like he just went through the worst thing ever.

“You can stop looking at me like that. I don’t need your pity.” He spat out, angry and sad all at once, Jeff scoffing but not taking it personal.

“Troy, you and I both know that the only person pitying you is yourself.” 

Troy looked away in defeat, he didn’t want to yell at Jeff, but he felt like everyone was against him during this time.

Then Britta and Annie came up to, sitting down next to him at the bench they talked at just a couple of weeks before. 

“Troy, you need to talk to him.” Annie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn’t move, but let out a shaky sigh.

“I-I can’t. It’s, he doesn’t even care.” He barely got out care, starting to break down and cry. Britta and Annie rubbed his back as he sobbed, and even Jeff softly put his hands on Troy’s head, caressing it slightly. 

“Troy, I know how hard this is. It’s not fair, but right now there is nothing you can really do.” Britta said, him hiccuping and sniffling quietly. Jeff sat on the end of the bench arm, all of them sitting there quietly for a couple of minutes while Troy cried. Even though he was crying, it almost felt back to normal with everyone, just for even one second.

“T-Troy?” They all looked up, Troy slowly, knowing who it was immediately. Abed stood there while holding his books, visibly worried. He took a step towards them, making Jeff stand up to show he shouldn’t do that.

“Troy can I talk to you?”  
Talk. That’s all Troy wanted to do, but not like this. Not now, not soon, maybe not ever again. Not when he had nothing to say to him, when even if he did there was a big risk of Abed telling Rachel everything, even if he didn’t mean to or think twice about it. 

Everyone was silent, Troy wiping tears away before standing up. He noticed behind Abed there were a few students making snowballs for a mighty snowball fight.

He took out his wand, aiming it right behind Abed’s body, “Oppugno.” He said it softly, but his eyes were full of tears and he was obviously upset. He wiped them away with a shaky breath, clenching his jaw as he watched the scene play out.

Abed widened his eyes before getting hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Then another. And another. He looked at Troy one more time before running to get away from the snowballs that were still aiming at him, Troy resisting the urge to follow him and apologize. 

Troy looked back at his friends who just stared at him, wide eyed and in shock. He gripped his wand tighter before leaving briskly, not even saying goodbye, his tears, burning from the cold, running down his face. That’s what he usually did the last month or so, cry. He wanted to say it helped, but with every wet droplet that came out of his eyes, he felt like it was getting him nowhere.

\------  
A week went by before Abed tried to talk to him again.

Troy was walking in the halls when he saw Rachel and Abed, the two of them talking as they leaned against the wall of the school. He watched as Rachel leaned in and kissed Abed, making Troy simply sigh and turn around. Guess he was going the long way to potions. It was still as hard as the first time he saw them together, but now he luckily didn’t have to avoid them as much, ever since the snowball incident. As he started walking, he heard someone calling for him.

“Troy! Troy hey!” He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop and turn towards Abed, some students annoyed that they stopped in the middle of the hallway, making them move to stand by the walls.

“What Abed? I have to get to class.” Troy said, about to turn around before Abed grabbed his arm softly. Troy moved his arm away, not forcefully, but it was enough to give Abed a hint.

“Class doesn’t start for another 20 minutes. That doesn’t matter, look. I don’t know what happened or what I have done, but I’m sorry okay? I don’t want you out of my life, you make it the best life I could live.” 

Troy wanted to just wrap his arms around the other boy, wanted to accept the apology and live life the way it should. But he also was still angry.

“It’s pretty obvious about what happened, you and I both know. You know, I thought what we had wouldn’t ever make us grow apart, but you pushed me away and I am okay with that. It’s better than being shown over and over again that I’m always second. You do know that I would do anything for you, absolutely anything, but now I’m not sure if you would do the same anymore. Look around you Abed, there's something wrong if all of your friends are not there for you anymore. You just don’t understand.” Troy finished, turning around and starting to walk away again.

“Hey, please Troy,“ Abed said again, walking by his side, ”I know okay? I’m sorry that I pushed you away, but you weren’t much help either.” Troy was about to say something back when Abed continued anyways, Troy biting his tongue. 

“That my friends are gone and that I don’t talk to anyone anymore. Rachel and I haven’t been doing too well, I told her I want to take a break, of course she kissed me right when you came but I'm serious, I need to get away from her. Focus on more important things, like friends and school and you.”

Troy slowly stopped, turning and looking at Abed with soft eyes. He had been wanting to hear that for almost 2 months, and now that he finally did, he felt like he could kiss Abed right then and there. Except he wasn’t going to, and he didn’t know if he ever would, but it was relieving to know that Abed was thinking of him. 

“I miss you Troy, more than you could know.” Abed confessed, and Troy couldn’t control himself any longer, tackling Abed in a hug. He felt tears running down his face but he felt tears falling onto his own shoulder too, making him hug Abed tighter. They pulled away slowly, Troy instinctively wiping Abed’s tears away with his thumb.

“I miss you too. Please let’s never have something like this happen again.”

“Oh trust me, never in a million years will this happen again, I promise.” They hugged once again before doing their handshake, making both of them laugh while sniffling and calming down.

“Let’s go to potions.” Abed said, making Troy nod, the two of them walking next to each other like they never left the other’s side.

\-----  
“You want to see something cool?” Abed asked, Troy looking up from his book. They were currently on the hill by Hagrid’s, a blanket laid out as both were reading their lounging around books. It was March, 2 months after they finally made up. Abed talked to Rachel and they both decided to go their own ways, and he wouldn’t stop apologizing to Troy for about 2 weeks straight, even when Troy told him over and over again that it was okay and that he was sorry too. Things were back to normal.

“Am I not already looking at something cool?” Troy said with a smile, Abed rolling his eyes happily before shaking his head.

“No, I know i’m cool but after I show you, I’ll be even cooler.”

Troy sat up with confusion, “Did you learn a new spell?”

Abed shrugged, “You could say that. C’mon.” Abed stood up as Troy followed, Troy taking the blanket and wrapping it up, putting it in his backpack. It had the extension charm to it, Abed helped him cast it.

They walked close to the edge of the forbidden forest, Abed stopping and turning quickly, making Troy stop abruptly. Abed gave him an excited smile, clapping his hands together before rubbing them.

“You ready?” Abed asked, almost jumping at this point.

Troy couldn’t help but laugh with curiosity. “Yes definitely!” 

“Okay, you may want to back up a little, just so I don’t hit you.”

“Uhh okay… Why would you hit me?”

Abed rolled his eyes with a huge grin on his face. “Just watch..”

Troy backed up a bit before stopping, watching as Abed got into a running position. He waited there a second or two before smiling at Troy, and sprinting straight ahead. He ran halfway when his body started changing before his eyes, skin and clothes now fur, and soon in place of Abed was a large dog. It looked like a german shepard, but with less fur, and it stood strong and confident.

“WHAT THE HELL!!!??” Troy screamed in excitement but also confusion, jumping up and down as he was so amazed.

The dog ran over to him, like well, like a dog, and he kneeled down to be on it’s level. It’s fur was soft and as Troy looked into its eyes he knew it was Abed. 

“Dude how the hell did you manage to do this.” He mumbled while looking him over, he was literally a dog. He looked so adorable, and Troy had to fight back the urge to just give him kissies all over his little puppy face. Literal puppy face.

Abed barked once or twice before turning around and trotting, turning back into his usual self. He turned around with a huge grin on his face, running towards Troy happily. “Was it cool? Did you like it??” He grabbed onto his arms as he looked at him, making Troy laugh with happiness.

“That was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!! How did you even do that?” 

Abed shrugged with a smug smirk on his lips, “I know my ways.”

“What type of dog were you anyways, you looked like a german shepherd but not.”

“It’s a Belgian Malinois, don’t ask me how I know, you just know you know?” Abed said as he let go of Troy, starting to walk back to where they were. 

Troy followed behind excitedly, “I didn’t know how you could be any cooler, well I was definitely wrong, that was the coolest thing anyone could ever do.”

Abed grabbed Troy around the shoulders, pulling him close to him with a happy laugh. Troy felt his cheeks heat up, but he laughed with happiness too, the two of them cherishing each other’s company as they walked back to the castle for dinner.

Things were back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

“Psst!”

Troy looked up from his homework, peeringaround the library to see who did that.

“Troy!” He heard another whisper, looking to his left to see Abed behind one of the bookshelves.

Abed told Troy to meet him at the library, right after potions class, but didn’t say what table or when, so Troy just decided to go as soon as he could. Obviously, it wasn’t long before Abed was there too.

He looked at Abed bewildered, only to make the older boy beckon him over. Reluctantly, Troy closed his books before heading over, but a smile was evident on the younger boy’s face as he stood next to Abed.

“Abed, what is going on?” He asked curiously, making Abed shush him to be more quiet, looking around frantically. After making sure it was clear, Abed adjusted Troy’s sweater as he talked, buttoning up the second to top one like it wasn’t a big deal.

“I need to go to the restricted section.” Abed also said that too, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“WHAT?!!”

“Shhh!!” Abed shushed him again, this time putting a hand over Troy’s mouth. Troy tried talking before he finally licked the hand, resulting in Abed making a grossed out face, but taking the hand off his face.

“What do you mean? Why do you need to go there??” Troy whisper asked, completely concerned about the whole thing. Abed rolled his eyes before taking Troy’s hand, leading him deeper into the library shelves.

“There’s a potion, it isn’t bad, just something to help me remember things I may be forgetting.”

“Why do you want to know past memories?” Troy asked, finally realizing that they were holding hands as they walked. His heart started speeding up, Abed not even paying attention as he led him to the last shelf before the restricted section.

He turned around, not letting go. “My mother, I don’t remember much of my time before she left, I just want to know how it was with her in my life.”

“Well, do you know where the book is supposed to be?”

Someone started to walk past, resulting in Abed pushing Troy into the shelves softly, putting a hand on the ride side of Troy’s face and caressing his cheek.

Troy’s breath hitched, the person looking at them before rolling their eyes, gripping their books tighter as they walked away. Abed slowly took his hand off of Troy’s cheek as they both looked each other in the eyes, and as Troy started to lean in, Abed moved away and dragged the other boy with him.

“I know the book. I know the location of the book. It shouldn’t take longer than 10 minutes at most. Will you help me or not?” Abed stopped, turning around with an almost desperate voice. 

Troy nodded immediately, making Abed give him a big toothy grin. “That’s my Troy.” He said, slapping Troy’s cheek playfully before going up to the gate. They both looked around before Abed raised his wand up.

“Alohomora!” He whispered, and the door silently opened in front of them. They smiled at each other before doing their handshake, going into the restricted section.

\---

“Lumos” Abed softly said, grabbing Troy’s hand in his as they walked through the dark and ominous part of the library. Troy was shocked, sure they were affectionate with each other, but lately it’s been more than just a hug or a compliment.

Obviously there was the hand holding, something Abed started doing just last week. Nothing happened that was out of the ordinary, they were studying in Abed’s dorm room, when Troy got a paper cut on his pointer finger. 

“Ouch.” He muttered, shaking his hand in pain before sucking on the spot, a little bit of blood coming out of the cut. 

“What happened? You alright?” Abed worried, softly taking Troy’s hand, looking it over as he turned it over to get a good look at it. 

“It’s fine, just a cut.” Troy reassured, and Abed slowly set his hand down, except his hand was still holding Troy’s as he did it.

They stayed like that the rest of the studying session, well until Troy had to go pee, then they stopped. 

That wasn’t all though.

Abed started introducing Troy as “This is who I was telling you about” or “My Troy”. There were a couple of times Abed held onto his waist after they hugged, and he even let Troy hold his wand, something sacred to Abed that only Abed himself had ever touched.

Softly he sighed as they walked through the halls, focusing on Abed’s face that was illuminated by his wand. He was gorgeous, he was everything that Troy wanted him to be, Abed. 

“It’s over here.” He whispered, snapping Troy back into reality. They went over to a shelf on the left of them, and Abed went over to the ladder that was at the very end. 

Troy automatically grabbed the bottom of the ladder after Abed moved it to where he wanted it to be, watching Abed go up the ladder and look at the second to top shelf. He watched Abed’s fingers run along each spine of the book, pinpointing where the book he needed was. He grabbed it before going down the ladder, grabbing onto Troy’s shoulder as he made it down all the way.

“Got it!” He excitedly said, looking at it as Troy smiled.

“Make it smaller and let’s get out of here.” 

“Reducio.” Abed whispered, pointing his wand at the book. It became very small, small enough for Abed to just set it inside his pocket. “Let’s go.”

They made their way all the way back without an issue, but were quick to halt as they saw Chang and Headmaster Pelton, who were both looking at them with crossed arms. 

Well, that was it for them.

\----

The book was taken and that wasn’t even the worst part. Detention for 2 weeks, doing tasks that no one else wanted to do. Firstly they helped clean all of the bathrooms at Hogwarts, then helped Chang clean up his office, well without Chang even being there. Now, Some stupid 2nd years spray painted part of the walls at Hogwarts, and they had to clean it off.

‘CHANG IS A DEMENTOR’

“Just because it may be funny, doesn’t mean they had to mess up Hogwarts itself.” Troy mumbled, wiping his forehead as he stopped scrubbing. He looked over at Abed, with a sort of soft look in his eyes, and when Abed looked back him, Troy pretended to keep scrubbing.

“Why do we have to clean it up? They basically know who did it..” Abed said back, next to Troy. They scrubbed the red paint off as best as they could, both mad and exhausted from the last two weeks they had to endure.

“We deserve a break, or something! We’ve been working our butts off, and for what? Some stupid book?” Troy said, exasperated. He stopped scrubbing, before looking at Abed who was already staring.

Abed gave Troy a look, making Troy retreat a little. “Sorry Abed.”

“It’s okay. I’ll figure that potion out, I’ll get it somehow. I mean we have the internet, it’s just hard when the only places that have wifi is the common rooms..”

They heard a soft rumbling noise, looking over to the right wall that was across from the wall they were cleaning.

“Is that-?”

“The room of requirement.” Abed said in shock, dropping the scrub brush onto the ground as he walked over the big bucket of water.

“Abed, I don’t know about this..”

“The room of requirement is for anyone who needs it. Maybe-maybe it’ll give me the book.” Abed said, almost hypnotized by the door. He walked over to it and caressed the door, making Troy roll his eyes before dropping his brush down too, catching up to the taller boy.

“Abed we have work to do, maybe It’ll come another time.” Troy tried to suggest, grabbing Abed’s arm. Abed shook his head, moving his hand to take Troy’s before pulling them into the room, making Troy let out a small yip noise as he was dragged.

As they stumbled in Troy couldn’t help but gasp, eyes wide with shock. It was filled to the ceiling with, well, with stuff. Nic-Nacs, paintings, furniture, books, jewelry, toys, anything that Troy could imagine, it was there. Abed looked around before going to the left, a small path laid out as the piles of objects took over the rest of the space. They walked in silence, both with their mouths open slightly as they noticed more and more things that surrounded them. They made their way through twists and turns, Abed basically just going by instinct. Finally, they got to the middle of the room, at least Troy thinks it was, and there was a bookshelf. Abed let go of his hand, walking over to the bookshelf and searching as Troy looked around. He found a crown fit for a king, putting it on his head as a joke. He found an old map to somewhere, and some rings that seemed to fit his fingers perfectly. Abed found it. He found it once again, right in the place he always wanted to be in.

He turned around happily to see that Troy was missing, making his smile drop and his heart beating while slightly panicked. 

“Troy?” He said out loud, not yelling but he did raise his voice. He waited for a second and yet nothing.

“TROY?!?!” He yelled out louder, waiting a few more seconds.

“Over here.” He heard, the voice of his best friend coming from the right. He followed the curved path until he saw Troy, who was staring at this big mirror. He watched as Troy touched it softly, right as Abed walked up behind him.

“What is it?” He asked, and Troy turned to look at Abed. “What are you seeing?”

Troy simply moved out of the way, gesturing for Abed to stay where he was and look into the mirror.

He saw Troy in the mirror next to him, holding his hand as he laid his head on Abed’s shoulder, kissing it softly. He subconsciously touched the left side of his neck, and then looked at his right. His mother was there, standing next to him, smiling and happy. He reached out and touched the reflection, looking away only for them to not be there. He looked over at Troy, who seemed almost sad, looking back at the mirror once more before walking over to where Troy was.

“What did you see?” Abed asked Troy, making Troy look up at him with a sigh. 

“Something that wasn’t real.”

“Did you want it to be?”

“Who wouldn’t. That's the Mirror of Erised, that’s desire spelled backwards,” stated Troy, “It shows you what you want most in life. I read a quote that said If the happiest man in the world looked into the mirror, he would just see a mirror, reflecting only himself.” Troy told Abed, who looked back at the mirror.

“I saw my mom.”

“You did?” Troy questioned, making Abed nod softly.

“And you.” Abed looked over and into Troy’s eyes, who widened his own.

“I saw you too.” 

Abed took a small step closer to the other boy, Troy doing the same.

“What was I doing?” Abed asked, both of them inching closer and closer to each other, almost bashfully.

“Half lie or full honest?” Troy asked back, Abed smiling softly. They were now only a few inches apart, facing each other, both of their hearts beating out of their chest.

“Full honest.”

Troy looked away and down for a second, as though he was thinking about what he should say. “We uh, we were together, like together together.”

“We were together in mine too.”

Troy looked back up at Abed, his heart feeling like it was gonna explode out of his throat. He watched as Abed licked his lips quickly, Troy watching every movement his tongue made on his lips. Troy’s breathing became ragged and nervous, the two of them studying each other’s faces.

Abed leaned down slowly, Troy lifting up on his feet, and finally they brushed up against each other’s lips. It was small and short, softly pressing their lips together, before Troy leaned away, looking scared.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I don't want our friendship to be ruined or anything-mm!!” Troy felt Abed press his lips against his again, yet a little more firm and moving slightly. Troy basically melted as Abed wrapped his arms around Troy, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth slightly to let Troy in.

Warm and wet, but the best thing Troy had ever felt, he finally broke away the kiss with shaky breathing, trying to regain a steady pace.

They both smiled at each other, before Abed pulled Troy into a hug. He felt Abed gently place kisses on his shoulders and kissed his neck, sending a shiver down Troy’s spine.

“I’ve been waiting since the moment I met you to kiss you basically.” Abed mumbled into Troy’s shoulder, making Troy’s ears and face flare up with heat. 

“You did too??” Troy was excited, to know that he wasn’t feeling like it was too rushed and too early, which made him feel so much better about his whole crush.

“Of course.” Abed said as they pulled away, Abed setting his hands on both sides of Troy’s face, pressing a soft and small kiss to his lips once more. Troy felt like he was gonna collapse, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“You make me feel something I’ve never felt before in my life.” Abed said, and Troy smiled so brightly at that. 

“Me too.” 

With that they were back to kissing, this time more desperate than both of them wanted to show, but did anyways. Troy grabbed onto the back of Abed’s hair, pulling slightly as Abed backed him into one of the piles. They were breathing heavily, Abed running his hands all over Troy’s sides and chest as they french kissed.

“You can go under.” Troy breathlessly said as they parted for a second, before feeling the tips of Abed’s fingers lifting his tucked-in shirt, his hand immediately going under his button up when it was untucked all the way. Troy gasped softly, Abed’s hands were a little cold compared to Troy’s body, but he loved the feeling of Abed feeling his skin.

“You work out?” Abed mumbled in between kisses, making Troy smile. 

“Yup, every day. You should know this by now.”

Troy used his own hands to undo Abed’s tie, letting him open his white button up, opening each button slowly. He leaned forward into Abed, licking and kissing his collarbone and neck, Abed letting out a small groan.

“I wish we were in one of our dorms.” Abed sighed in pleasure, as Troy sucked on his neck softly. 

“Yeah, this would be easier on a bed.” Troy mumbled against Abed’s skin, and he felt Abed shudder as his breath hit Abed’s collarbone.

“We still have detention.”

“Obviously it isn't too big of a deal.” Troy said without thinking, making Abed let out a chuckle. Troy was the one that never liked breaking the rules, always was aiming to please. So hearing that made Abed know how much of an impact he had on the younger kid. 

“Troy- Troy.” Abed said his name firmly, making Troy snap out of the daze he was in and stop his kissing. “We don’t want to get in more trouble.”

“You’re right.”

“Let’s go back, I’ve got the book, and now I’ve got you. I think this place did it’s job.” Was all Abed said, before softly kissing Troy one more time, and then grabbing his hand to walk him back. 

Troy was so shocked, his heart pounding and his mind racing. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but as he squeezed Abed’s hand and Abed looked at him with a loving smile, Troy knew he wasn’t dreaming.

They made their way back, luckily without anyone noticing where they went, everyone still was in class. 

Abed took his wand out, and started cleaning everything up. Troy looked dumbfounded.

“Why didn’t we do this in the first place?” 

Abed shrugged with a small smile on his lips, “I wanted more time to hang out with you.”

Troy smiled brightly at that, walking over and giving the ravenclaw a huge hug.  
“Is it too early to say I love you?” Troy mumbled into Abed’s chest, taking a deep breath to breathe in his scent. They both were giggling, of course they’ve said it before, but Troy still wanted to hear it.

“I love you too.”

With that, they picked up their buckets and sponges, holding each other’s hand all the way to the Headmasters office. 

Troy couldn’t stop smiling all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it… for now. If you guys like this one I might make a follow up, just because I love the Hogwarts Au’s so much and would love to write more. I mean there's still the whole thing with Abed’s book and his mom soooo… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I actually started this in June, but heavily edited it and wanted to make it the best it could be. Let me know if you want to see more!!


End file.
